Valentine's day special
by Lil Einjeru
Summary: A oneshot story that i wrote as an apology for the long wait in my other stories. This is also for the ShizNat Challenge held in Deviantart! anyways HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! \O/ ShizNat forevaaa R&R


This is something i wrote in about 2 hours and suffering from a bad headache but i thought it would be nice to write something for you all to read for a compensation for waiting for my other stories to update. This is also for the ShizNat valentine's day contest which is held in deviant art. What can i say? I'm a huge fan of Shizuru and Natsuki 8D. For those who wonder what kind of deviant art it is, just copy go to the link here : shiznat-fanclub .deviantart. com/ (just remove the space)

Anyways please enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a little over 3 in the morning when a series of screeching brakes sounded outside the Tokyo Police department alerting the few sleep deprived police officers from their boring desk work before thuds of door opening and slamming were heard.<p>

The red head police officer stood up and walked towards the cause of noise before lazily resting her shoulders on the door. An unsatisfied frown plastered on her forehead before she assumed to file her nails while waiting.

"Move it!" A husky growl sounded as the female figure reached into the car and roughly yanking out a lone figure with hand cuffs. Being awake for an awful 36 hours trying to catch the culprit no doubly was wearing down the blunette's patience. Rumbling sensations were erupting in the pit of her chest while she shoved the guy harder.

"What's with the rude treatment, slut!" the guy said after successfully catching himself before he stumbled and fall face first in front of the police station. Clenching her jaws tightly, Natsuki glared at the criminal with a ferocious intensity.

"Asshole's like you aren't worth my polite treatment, punk." Natsuki snarled before shoving him hard on the back once again, causing the guy to stumble and tripped, falling down at his side. A serious of cursed words escaped from the the guys mouth as he stood back up, glaring at the raven-haired girl.

"Calm down mutt, it's not like he can do anything to you anymore. You busted him prior to Valentine's Day. I bet his little brother won't be getting any nice treatment today." Nao said as she boringly cast her gaze on her friend before smirking at Natsuki's angered face.

"Unless, he was the reason you're not able to snuggle with that snake of yours during Valentine eve." She continued while checking her nails.

Blood rushed towards the blunette's face before she could stop it. "Shut it, Spider. Not like you are any better than me. You're working night shift through Valentine's."

"Now, now, let's just get this done with alright? Then we can all go home and rest." Another figure emerged from the car before slamming the car door. "Besides, we practically nailed this one while finishing another job. It's like 2 birds in 1 stone; private investigator Kuga." He continued with a satisfied smirk on his face before he lifted his hand to messily comb through his blond hair.

Passing the criminal to Nao's hand, Natsuki turned and fixed her gaze on her partner.

"Easy for you to say Rook, you are free after this while I am required to file a report from all-" Natsuki stopped before waving her hand in a circular motion "-this mess."

Shrugging his shoulders, Rook grinned. "I told you not to fire, but you did. Of course you need to write a report before getting your ammunition again."

Clenching her first tightly whilst a sour-ish feeling crawled under her throat, the blunette growled "Shut up! I did what I did to ensure our safety! All you did was relaxing in the god damn car!" With the said, the Natsuki turned sharply and walked into the police station; ignore her partner's disagreement.

It was already 5 in the morning by the time Natsuki successfully throwing the guy into the cell and finishing her report. Sighing, she pulled out her cell phone, pressed on a speed dial and waited for 3 rings before the owner picked up the call.

"Y-yellow? T- Tokiha –yawns- sweaking" Mai answered the phone tiredly, no doubt that her friend had woken her from slumber.

"Mai? It's Natsuki." The blunette sighed as she leaned her back against the wall, waiting for her friend to respond. _Better not fall asleep on me Mai… I don't have time for this._

"N-Natsuki? God, don't tell me you just finished work. You promised that you'll sleep tonight!" Mai exclaimed; instantly awake at the voice of her husky friend.

Sighing out loud, Natsuki rubbed her temper lightly to ease her up-coming headache. _Great… a lecture from "mom"_

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki replied "Sorry, trust me, I wanted to take a rest too but we finally got a lead from the case we were working on for the past 3 months. It was now or never."

A dramatic sigh was heard on the other side of the line. "I seriously wonder why did Fujino-san agreed for you to do this job; you're going to kill yourself Natsuki; Either due to work or because of exhaustion."

The emerald eyed girl could practically imagine Mai in her lecturing pose, one hand on her hips and while another one on her forehead. Smiling at her friend's concern; Natsuki decided to cast her gaze at the orange filled sky. _Sun's rising up_

"Believe me; it was definitely not easy. Shizuru threatened to hire me for the rest of my life just to keep my safe. Took me almost 4 months to convince her. Though that's not the exact topic I called you for."

Mai laughed at Natsuki's reply

"Yeah, yeah, I know why you called. I've already made the reservations for you and did what you told me too. You are impossible to please, do you know that? If you weren't my friend, I wouldn't even bother to go through so much trouble. Fujino-san almost caught me putting the pointers you told me to. Seriously, you owe me BIG time."

Fluttering feeling rose from her chest and slowly spread into the blunette's body as her lips curved upwards into a huge smile. "Thank you so much, Mai. I definitely owe you big. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have known how to get this going!"

"Right… a friendly advice? Quit that stupid job of yours and you won't be fussing over this matter for the next 40 years of your life. Anyways go get some sleep will you? Don't think Fujino-san would be pleased to see her puppy half dead." Mai said grinning.

"MAI! I'm NOT a puppy! And I'm never quitting this job, it is fun!" Natsuki growled at her friend but the smile on her face were still there.

"Alright, alright, bye Natsuki~" Mai said in between laughs before clicking off her phone. Slowly lowering her phone, Natsuki smirked one more time before shoving her phone back into her cargo pants.

"Jesus, wipe that stupid grin of yours Kuga, it is making me gag." Nao gagged playfully as she emerged out from the police station.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki turned and walked away from Nao, not bothering to reply her but she raised her hand in a goodbye wave.

* * *

><p>"mm…" A soft voice mumbled as the figure lazily spread itself on the bed, reluctant to move. A moment later, a hand snaked around the bed before grabbing on a pillow, pulling it close towards her chest and inhaled. A small smile appeared on the lovely face before she opens her eyes sluggishly; revealing a gorgeous and breath taking crimson eyes. <em>Natsuki's scent…<em>

Sitting up on the bed, Shizuru sighed at the empty spot on the bed. _Ara… my puppy is still working? Don't tell me she has forgotten what day it is? _A small pout appeared on her face before she shifted herself and climbed out from the bed.

After getting morning shower, Shizuru walked out from the bathroom and went directly into the with the intention of making herself a cup of green tea, only to found out a small letter inside the kettle. _Ara? I don't remember this seeing letter in the kettle yesterday._

Carefully picking up the letter, Shizuru gracefully opens the letter and brought it up; a huge smile suddenly appeared on her face.

_Dear Shizuru, _

_I am sorry for being away during this day and having you to read this letter, but something came up and it was the only chance for me to finish this ridiculous job. Trust me, my love, I wish to be there with you; waking up to see your gorgeous face in the first light of the day so for once, I; Natsuki Kuga no doubly hate my job that stole my precious time with you._

_Shizuru, do me a favour and please go ahead and open the cupboard just below the LCD television we had._

_The love of your life,_

_Natsuki_

An ecstatic feeling broke out from her chest and coursed through her body as Shizuru let her finger glide through Natsuki's neat handwriting. It was a fluttery and exploding feeling each time she breathes as she carefully put down the letter on the kitchen table and walked towards the living room.

"Ara, I'm feeling like 17 all over again." Shizuru giggled happily as she realized how the emotion felt in the bottom of her chest. The tightening, ecstatic, fluttery and happy feeling. Getting on her knees in front of the television, Shizuru held on the handle and took a deep breath before opening the cupboard.

A piece of paper attached to a box of present was presented in front of her eyes. Shizuru's pink lips curved upwards as she gently removed the present out from its place and took a sit on the sofa. Unhurriedly, the brunette opened the paper and a neat handwriting appeared in her vision.

_Shizuru,_

_I bet you didn't manage to make your tea; impatient are we? Remember when you used to tell me about the perfume you used to love when we were still studying in Fuuka? You said it was a rare kind but you loved the scent so much since if gives you a better lavender fragrance. Well, it seems I just killed the surprise. _

_Go ahead my love, open the box._

_Natsuki._

"Ara, Ikezu, Natsuki knows me so well." Shizuru said to herself as she could feel like her heart would burst in happiness. Gently prying opens the present, her crimson eyes glittered in happiness as she took out the bottled perfume. _Ara… she actually found this perfume._

Lifting the bottle towards her nose, the brunette slowly closed her eyes and took a small sniff. Her senses were shook awaken as the fragrance tackled her delicate sense, filling her completely when the perfume she once loved and used. A lone tear leaked out from her closed eyes and travelled down her smooth cheek.

Giving out a small laugh, Shizuru sat down the perfume on the coffee table and wiped off the tears. _My Natsuki is making me cry in happiness even without being here with me._

She was about to close the lid of the box again when she noticed another piece of paper. _Ara? Another paper? She's so full of surprises!_

_My love,_

_Please wipe those tears of yours if any did spill from your gorgeous eyes, and please take notice of the time. I will be delighted if you can do the honor to meet me in Sarvon at 10:30._

_Natsuki_

Shizuru quickly breaking her concentration on the paper and casted her attention on the clock; the red neon light blinks 10 in the morning. "Oh, Kami, Natsuki you only give me 30 minutes to prepare myself? Ikezu!" Shizuru mumbled as she quickly jumped on her feet and walked into their bedroom for a change of clothes.

* * *

><p>Emerald eyes, scanned through the café as comfortably sat herself in the corner. Thirty five minutes past 10 in the morning when a certain crimson eyed brunette walked into the blunette's line of vision. Smiling, she stood up from her hiding place and started to pursue her silently. Her heart pounding loudly in her ears in excitement.<p>

Following behind Shizuru into the café, the blunette made an eye contact the instant she entered with the waiter and nodded. Knowing what was going on, the waiter smiled and walked into the bar and disappeared from vision.

Shizuru however, stood stunningly as she looks everywhere for her blue-haired lover. Disappointment soon sat deeply into her heart. _Did Natsuki left? Oh Kami, she left… I was late!_

Her crimson eyes turned slightly dark as sadness starts to spread even though her mask was perfectly intact. In the mist of struggling with herself, Shizuru did not realize that there was someone in front of her.

"Fujino-san?" The waiter called out, snapping the crimson eyed goddess out of her reverie.

"A-ara? My apologize, I did not notice your presence." Shizuru quickly intervine, hiding her surprise as she smiled.

"No apologize needed, in fact, there is something waiting for your attention. It has been giving us the utmost problem so far." The waiter said politely as he smiled towards Shizuru.

_Oh… Kami, don't tell me it's Natsuki! Did something happen to her! _Panic washed through her eyes for an instant before she composed herself calmly.

"Ara, please lead the way." Her voice squeaked lightly

Grinning, the blunette nodded once more at the waiter and mouthed "flower" before she took off to the back door. Understanding her message, the waiter directed Shizuru deeper into the café before stopping at the bar; nodded towards another waitress and continued into the VIP room

Seeing the exchanged between the workers, Shizuru gripped her skirt tightly as she followed the waiter once again. Gulping softly, the brunette tried to think positively and emptied her mind. However, she was caught off guard when a bouquet of beautiful red and white roses was presented the instant she stepped into the VIP room lobby.

A gasp escaped her lips before she could even stop herself. Crimson eyes were wide open as she stared at the waiter in confusion.

"A-ara, this was the problem?" Shizuru managed to talk as she stared at the roses before casting her gaze and the girl who was holding the flower.

"Yes, Fujino-san, it was left here with a message for you." The waitress answered happily before passing the flower towards the brunette's right hand.

"Ookini." Shizuru thanked the waitress as her eyes soften in gaze while her free hand picked up the letter.

"Fujino-san, before you read that, please heeds to this poem, hand written by Kuga-san." At the mentioned of her lover's name Shizuru's heart skipped a beat as she turn and paid her attention towards the waiter whom walked in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, the waiter opened his mouth and read the lines written in the piece of paper.

"_My dear Shizuru,_

_The red rose whispers of passion,_

_A passion that can hardly be contained,_

_Passion of wanting you deeply,_

_The white rose breathes of love;_

_A love that is treasured every second,_

_Love that drives me crazy,_

_Oh, the red rose is a falcon,_

_And the white rose is a dove._

_I give you a red-white rose bud_

_With a flush on its petal tips;_

_For the one I love in my heart."_

Bowing in respect, the waiter concluded the poem as he handed the paper to Shizuru who looked shell-shocked before excusing himself from the room.

"Natsuki… wrote this?" Shizuru asked as she stared at the given paper, it was indeed her lover's neat hand writing.

"Yes, as per say." The waitress answered happily for her friend who had exited the room. Still smiling, she continued; "please, it is time to open that letter."

Shizuru's mouth opened slightly before she close it again, her hand instantly flew towards the letter, eager to see what was written inside. As she gentle took out the paper, Shizuru quickly open the letter and her eyes flew towards the contents.

_Zuru,_

_Trust me when I said I would totally enjoy your shocked expression that you couldn't hide but alas, it is certainly time for you to open the door in laid in front of you._

_Tsuki._

The instant Shizuru caught the message written on the piece of paper, she casted her crimson eyes towards the closed door. Her hand flew and yanked open the door. Behind the door, stood a stunning raven-haired girl with a smirk plastered on her porcelain face.

Shizuru took in a deep breathe when the sight of her handsome lover standing casually in the middle. Behind her was an elegantly put up table overseeing the beautiful view of Tokyo. Words for once, failed on Shizuru as she choked a sob of happiness.

The brunette instantly threw herself towards her lover, hugging her tightly with her left hand; sobbing and laughing at the same time. Natsuki grinned at Shizuru as she snaked her hands around her lover's waist, deepening their affection.

A moment passed when they let go of each other. Emerald eyes soften with love and longing and place her hand on Shizuru's cheek, wiping off the tears.

"Ikezu, Natsuki… You caught me off guard from the very moment I opened my eyes."

Chuckling, Natsuki shook her head softly. "I'm sorry. I wanted to make up to you for working during valentine's eve. Besides, you had your share of catching my off guard all the time; so for once, I want to make this special." The raven-haired girl said as she extending her hand around Shizuru's neck, struggling for a moment before withdrawing her hand.

Cold metal met with Shizuru's lower neck as she looked down at the cause of coldness. Her eyes were gifted with a cute golden pendant of a gold coated rose with emerald and amethyst. Shizuru's mouth dropped as she casted her gaze back to Natsuki.

"A rose that can never wither, that is how much my love is for you, Shizuru Fujino." Natsuki said as she lean in and kissed Shizuru on the lips deeply and passionately.

"Happy Valentine's day, my love." Natsuki breathed out as the broke the kiss for air. Shizuru's crimson eyes soften as she stared into Natsuki's emerald eyes.

"Happy Valentine's day to you, my Natsuki." Shizuru mumbled softly as she leaned in again to capture her lover's lips. Smiling, the raven-haired girl looked at Shizuru with fondness and entwined their hands together.

"Let's eat; we are going on a long date today; to make up for the last 43 hours of me working." Natsuki smirked as she guided Shizuru to the table.

"Ara, such a gentleman, I wonder what else is stored for me." Shizuru said as her crimson eyes glittered in joy.

Natsuki chuckled but said nothing. Not wanting to break her surprises that she made for her crimson goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY FOR THOSE WHO HAS A LOVER! For those who doesn't have them, not to worry! D: I don't have a lover too! =X well, it doesn't mean I don't feel happy for those celebrating it.<strong>

**And none the less! A special Shizuru and Natsuki Valentine's day scene as an apology for my "mission in action" attempt due to work! ;O But none the less, I'm on track with the update once more. And not forgetting this is for the ShizNat valentine's day challenge held in deviantart~ 8D **

**I hope you enjoyed this story! It is unbeta'd though =X **


End file.
